Obsession
by Kloudy Reignfall
Summary: All was well 'til Fury realized something about this little obsession of his: There was another name for it. To be so captivated by a person, to have your heart flutter at the mere sight of them, well that was love, wasn't it? HavocFury


Obsession  
by Kloudy Reignfall

OoOoOoOBEGINOoOoOoO

Not many people knew this, but Fury was a rather obsessive and opinionated person. Nothing was ever just _kinda-sorta_ with him, but he was always very low-key about his passionate side.

_Obsession isn't a good thing, whatever it's about,_ he'd think.

But obsession was really how his whole current situation started. So, all-in-all, when he looked back on it, Fury figured that his obsession couldn't be all bad. And that it wasn't all that weird, since it seemed that other people did it too.

You see, Fury's latest and greatest obsession (other than his pets, of course) had happened to be a person. A man by the name of John Havoc. Yes, Fury was obsessed with him. Thoughts of Havoc often occupied his idle mind. And it had been this way for a while, so he'd given up on trying to fight it some time ago. Of course he told himself that it was extremely odd, unusual, and perhaps even _bad_ for one person to be such a big part of your life. Particularly when that person only talked to you a total of five times a day, if that. Particularly when that person was your co-worker. And most especially when that person was the same gender as you.

_It might not be as bad if it were a girl I was obsessing about_, he had told himself. But seeing as the only girl co-worker he happened to have was Hawkeye, being obsessed with a girl might have been even _worse_.

So, given the circumstances and the fact that there was really nothing he could do about it, he had given up on fighting that individual obsession and simply let it become a part of him. And such a very large part of him it was.

For a while, Fury was content to just watch Havoc from afar. Slowly he gathered up the courage to talk to him a little more, and then a little more, until it seemed he could actually consider them friends. Luckily, Havoc appeared to take to Fury quite well. The young man had thanked his stars that he could now talk to the object of his obsession almost any time he wanted to without it being totally suspicious.

All was well until Fury suddenly realized something about this little obsession of his: There was another name for it. To be so captivated by one person, to think of someone so constantly, to have your heart flutter anxiously at the mere sight of them, well that was love, wasn't it?

And then suddenly, everything was different. Fury couldn't look Havoc in the face anymore. He stuttered when talking to him. He blushed at the mention of his name. He even started to avoid coming in contact with the man he once practically stalked.

Now, Havoc wasn't the sharpest rock in the garden, but he couldn't be called dumb either. It was inevitable that he notice his little friend Fury's strange behavior. Of course. Why wouldn't he notice? He thought of Fury as the most noticeable person he knew. Beside maybe Hawkeye. One _had_ to keep an eye on _her_ or they might end up with a bullet in the brain at any given time. But that was beside the point. The point was that something was wrong with Fury, and Havoc intended to find out what it was and put it out of the picture. He missed his little Fury's presence, dammit.

He'd decided to ask around. It didn't help much. He got a couple "I dunno"s from Breda and Farman, a careless shrug from the Fullmetal kid, and a "You are a real idiot" look from Hawkeye, so he decided to straight-out ask Fury himself.

At that moment, Fury had been working quietly on something at his desk, fully not expecting a very determined Havoc to walk in and begin asking him questions, so he was more than a little surprised. And Fury does not do so well at things like holding conversations when he is surprised. He began to stutter unbecomingly when Havoc asked, in a rather concerned sort of voice, what was wrong with him lately. He continued to stutter as his obsession, his love, the object of his every waking thought, came to stand beside him. He gaped as Havoc laid a hand on his shoulder. His lower lip quivered in a very abused-puppy sort of way as Havoc looked down at him softly with those beautiful eyes. And finally he looked down, closed his eyes, and in a moment of sheer horror, muttered, "I love you…"

Havoc wasn't prepared for Fury's confession. Now, he couldn't be called dumb or anything, but Havoc wasn't exactly a quick thinker. He'd had no idea what kind of response would be appropriate, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

Fury wasn't prepared for Havoc's reaction. So when he found Havoc's lips sealed on his, he was more than a little surprised. And as we all know, Fury doesn't hold conversations well when he's surprised. Kissing, however, didn't seem to be a problem.

After they broke apart to let each other breathe, they managed to have a talk and got it all straightened out. Havoc wasn't opposed to the idea of Fury and himself. In fact, he admitted that he quite liked Fury. Fury had been ecstatic. And as he looked back on the whole thing right now, he decided that obsession wasn't really a bad thing after all. It had gotten him a kiss (or two or twenty), a confession, and a silent promise of more to come.

As he obsessed happily over that fact, he vowed to never again hide his passionate side.

OoOoOoOEND!OoOoOoO


End file.
